The Travel Log of a Canadian
by kissedbynight
Summary: This is my travel log, as I travel to Spain, etc...
1. Chapter 1

February 21st, 2012

Right now, instead of doing my work in C.a.l.m I have decided to start my travel log, I know, for shame Sydney, you should be doing your assignments. But to be frank with you, I don't give a damn. The teacher is a bloody moron, who needs to get her ass out of her head. Sorry for the language, but I loathe her, more than little kids loathe eating broccoli. Besides, I don't really need to be taught this crap.

It is three days before I leave, and I have this feeling in my gut that is making me want to puke. I don't know if it is nerves or what, but I can honestly tell you I do not like it. I think I am most anxious about flying over the ocean, don't ask why, but it just freak's me out! Because I am not a strong swimmer, and if we crash, I would so be screwed.

Anyways, back to Spain! I am almost packed! Yay, for the small things! I am only missing my e-books, converse sandals and homework. The first two shouldn't be hard, but the homework part that may be harder to get. My one teacher, she has given me everything, with in the first two days of this semester, whereas my C.a.l.m has given me nothing. And right know, I am kind of panicking, because, well, I will e gone for two and a half months, and when I get back, I will only have a month to catch up. It's like she is setting me up to fail! Yet again, another reason to hate her! Beep breaths, I won't be in her class for the majority of the semester…thank god!

Anyways, if those of you, who are wondering, what the hell is this, well I will tell you. My name is Sydney, and I am enrolled in the exchange program at my school, and in three days (not including today) I will be on a plane, flying to Spain, where I will be for two and a half months (72 days). Unfortunately I cannot tell you where I will be staying, other than Spain, and places I have gone, or will be going. Please don't be afraid to ask me anything if you are planning on going to Spain, and places to see, or do, I am more than willing to help point out places, or facts. Oh, I will be attending a school there, but they don't really care if I do the work or not, as long as I learn the language, the only downside to this, is that I do not get credits. Oh well, I can live with that, I can get a tan, whereas my brother has to shovel sidewalks! I think I win!

Want to know what sucks, I come back the day after the Avengers comes out! You have no idea how much I want to cry! If I got back on the third, I wouldn't have this problem, but no, I have to come back on the fifth! I will miss so many new movies, it's not even funny! This sounds strange to me, I am in Spain, yet sad about new movies…what the hell is wrong with me!

Okay, I am done now, I better get back to school work…or wait for a fire…one could hope. God, I sound like a school hating girl, but I am not, I love school…just not this class. RIGHT! I have to do work now….

Talk to you Friday…maybe Saturday…who knows.

-Sydney


	2. Chapter 2

February 24th, 2012

PART ONE

OMG! I think I am going to pee myself! I am so nervous! Anyways, before I start hyperventilating, I am going to tell you what has happened so far!

Okay, I was having the best sleep, I could possibly have, and then my kitten starts crying…wait that is too early, let start when we get on the road. I had my Timmies, and sadly, I did not win anything, but the white hot chocolate was the best thing in life! When we got to Calgary, we went to any Aunts and Uncles from some brunch, and all I can say is "DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES, YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!"

I also watched the hockey movie Goon, and ohh dear lord! That was so funny! I would go watch it if I were you!

THEN THE DREEDED PART HAPPENED; lines at the airport. I swear to god we spent an hour in line, at least, that is why I had lines, they are horrid, waste of time! But once I got my OVER WEIGHT luggage sorted out, and my bordering passes, time just decided to fly. And walking into the security check alone, that was killer, I was firkin out, and like dying! And the long walk down the hall way without someone to laugh with or to talk to, that was hard, but you know what, I am glad I am doing this, and I know it won't be that bad…hopefully.

AND MY WORST FEAR WAS CONFIRMED! I don't have a window seat….just kill me know! I can't not have a window seat, I have to see where I am going, and this is going to be a long nine and a half hour flight.

OHH, and another thing, do you guys remember Doc, from back to the future, WELL, let me tell you this; there is an old man, who had that wild, scary ass white hair, in the terminal across from me!

It is 4:47pm, right now, and I get on my plane at 5:50pm I think….so about another hour to wait….joy.

p.s. I JUST SAW A GUY WITH A MAN PURSE! YES!

TIMMIES: A Canadian coffee shop, that sales coffee, tea, hot chocolate, soup, etc.

DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES: A youtube video called "Do you like pancakes"

From last entry-

C.a.l.m : **C**areer **A**nd **L**ife **M**anagement is a class that is mandatory to graduate, but is the biggest joke, and waste of your time you will ever go throw.


	3. Chapter 3

February 24th 2012

Part two.

Okay, my ass hurts life a mother trucker! Holy crap! I have been on the this plane for about four hours, and I have watched the Immortals, an episode of the big bang theory, and am near the end of puss and boots…the movie. Productive, I know! Not doing homework or anything…..

SO! The first part of the flight, I thought I was going to die! Not having a window seat sucks ass! I couldn't look out the window or anything. Any you know how planes have that row in the middle of the two sections by the window…yeah, that's where I am sitting.

I just checked my flight, I am 350,000 feet above the ground….and I am scared of heights! What the hell man! Ohh god! We are hitting wind pockets…imam just but my seat belt on….maybe, I might go to the bathroom….if I can find it, or just wait till we land over in Germany. I might go with option two…

So I have 2958 miles left, and I should land at 11:13 am! And just for the record, it is five to ten. And can someone do the math for me, how much is -59.8 degrees F in Celsius?

SO, plane adventures so far suck. Air plane food, has got to worse than puke, I swear, it looked like someone robbed an old folks home for the day old crap. At least it was warm, but I am not gonna lie, Imma have a fat moment here, but I got really excited when I say this tinkey looking thing, and cried on the inside when I realized it was a stale bun, ohh well. Ohh, and I have broken my head phones, sadly, my good ones (skulcandy) the one ear works, but the left (why is it always the left ear bud that craps out?) well, it's broken. All because I hit it, and bent the jack! Sooo not impressed!

JESUS! My back! Lucky douches in first class! I hate economy, I wish I could have upgraded my flight, cause this suck. Note to self, bring pillow for return trip, so I can put it on my lower back and or ass.

I am staring at this woman in jealousy, I see her sleeping, with her pillow against the window; I can't do that…

On the plus side, no one is sitting beside me, so I could maybe stretch out, wait no I can't, stinky feet from being in shoes all day!

I think I am going to listen to my Irish music, and try to sleep (with my seat belt on!) So I will write more in the morning. Who am I kidding, I won't be able to sleep in, I will write bright and early!

p.s

1) I am over the ocean! Pray for me! Holy crap! If the plane goes down while I am sleeping, that will be shitty!

2) I am almost halfway there! YES! Then after I get to Germany, I will wait to get onto my next plane!

3) I talked to German woman today, who was in Canada for a month to go skiing!

4) I am on the tail end of the plane surrounded by Germans….sweet! (About the last part anyways)

5) Last one! I think the Irish singer I am listening to is a lesbian, because she keeps talking about being in love will woman, its either that, or she is singing song written by a male…and for the record here, I do not have a problem with any kind of sexuality…except beastly, that shit is weird.

ANYWWAYS! Nighty-night, love you long time!

(Imma be brave and go to the bathroom! XD)


	4. Chapter 4

February 24th or 25th…not too sure

I am sorry for all these "up-dates" that are going to happen on the same day because I have no internet, But I just want to fill you all in, every little detail!

Yes, I grew lady balls, and went to the bathroom on the plane…but umm, I thought I locked it…but I didn't, I did something else, and so, I went to the bathroom with the door unlocked! So yet again, another stupid Sid moment that is going in the books.

I woke up from my sleep, I would call it nap, because it only felt like seconds that I closed my eyes, but really it was half an hour. Wait, I am off topic, I woke up, to the seat belt sign going off, and the caption talking…want to guess what he hit, I will give you a hit it starts with the letter T. NO, nothing, here, I will tell you, turbulence. (I forgot to mention we also had turbulence when we first took off) So yeah, my seat belt is not coming off again.

Okay, math time…

2822+1942= 4764 miles, correct me is I am wrong, but that is how many miles I will be from home at the end of this plane ride.

Anyone want to know something scary, it still doesn't feel like I am going overseas, if I am currently flying over Greenland I believe, yeah, that's the one covered in ice! Oh anyone want to know where I have been 370,000 feet above your head, well I will list them

Calgary-Churchill- Godthab- and soon I will be over Glasgow. So while you are sleeping, I am right over your head…that is creepy.

To be honest, I don't think I will be getting any sleep tonight. But I went against what I said earlier, I took off my shoes, and put them in the middle seat, and no, I am not being a bitch to the middle guy, mainly because there is no middle guy. But there is a German man on the far side of the dead center middle seat. OH! Went I was rudely awoken by the seat belt signs, we both woke up…and we were like, I don't know, playing sleep footzies…I don't know, it was strange.

I just looked in front of me, and this poor girl, she is going to have major neck issues in the morning, she is leaning forward, and resting her head against the chair in front of her, trying to sleep, ohh how I pity her neck.

I swear to god, if this person keeps playing with their chair I will kick the back of their chair in the middle of the night which is in about four minutes! Holy crap! Where does the time go!

Okay, I am going to attempt to go to bed; I hope to god this works this time but good morning really.


	5. Chapter 5

February 29th, 2012

Okay, I have not written anything at over the past few days, forgive me? I will fill you in if you do…ohh, you do, okay, let me tell you about everything so far!

So, once I got my big ass suitcase, and weighs like a ton, I walked down this long hall way, and I say my partner before she saw me, so I like be lined it straight towards her, and embraced her in a hug! I met her family soon after, then out to their car! I was thinking we would go straight to where I am to be staying, but I was wrong. We went to Segovia, which is beautiful by the way, and I would suggest you go there, and just me Asian (meaning take lots of pictures, and that is not meant to be a racist comment.) because honestly, you are never going to be able to see something as wonderful like that in Canada, or the States, if you live in Europe, then this is an everything day, so no big deal to you eh?

In Segovia, there are ancient roman ruins, and if you know me, then you would probably think I would have bent like bat shit crazy of that, and I did. Because come on, Roman Ruins and the only ruins I have seen, in Canada are the ruin of my toy horse after me and my dad drilled a hole in its ass, and shoved a fire cracker up there and waited for it to explode! SO this is fairly exciting. But the ruins are these ancient aqueduct's, which would deliver water throughout the city. Plus there is this HUGE castle that just blows my mind. It has a mote and I don't what they are, but they spew oil, or something, so it is a defensive castle.

When we got home, I knew I couldn't just sleep, because I need to adjust to this time, so I stayed up, and it's a good thing I did, otherwise I would have missed supper…which was served at like ten thirty at night. So that is strange all in its self, who eats that late, it's not healthy! I was so had the desert that comes after ever meal minus breakfast, which was fruit, and I was in heaven! Because there is like no fruit that grows naturally in Alberta, so we get like everything imported, so to bite down in to the biggest, reddest strawberries that I have ever seen, I couldn't contain myself, I actually moaned. But it was so good! The family looked at me like I was crazy, but it was the best thing I have eaten in like two days! After that, I showered, and got into my superman Pj's (Sorry Ty, but they are so comfy!), said good night, and I am not even joking, when my head hit that pillow, I was out.

I really didn't plan on sleeping in, and I really should have set an alarm, because I ended up waking up at one in the afternoon. Thank fully I didn't miss lunch that is served between two and four, I eat supper at fourish. And I just want to go on record here, I HATE, NO, I LOATH sea food, like I can only eat like tuna, garlic shrimp or salmon. So lunch was this casserole like thing, with rice, OYSTERS, CLAMES, SCRIMP, and these mini LOBSTER shrimp looking thing, can you image how happy I was. So I ate my rice, very slowly, and I took the meat out of the oysters and clams, and put them on my plate, then put the shells in the middle so it looked like I ate some fish. When they were watching me, I took the smallest piece of meat on my plate, and swallowed it whole, I didn't care about chocking, and I was not chewing.

After our AMAZING meal we went to walk around the city, and I was once again in awe. I really wish we had old buildings in Canada, not just the old farm houses that are falling about in farmers' fields. I am not going to lie, I have already taken over two hundred pictures, and I haven't even been here a full week. So yeah, I am sure my friends are ready to block me on Facebook because of the notifications they are getting from me!

Two days ago was my first day of school, I was so bored, because we Canadians that are staying here aren't here for the work, and we are here for the language, so basically we just sit there and listen. So I played Sudoku, and I finished all my C.a.l.m homework that was supposed to last two months! Well almost there is this one that once a record of what we buy over the next three months, and I am like, unfair, I am in Spain using Euros not dollars! They English teacher teaching here…I could only understand a couple words from the English teacher. English and I couldn't even understand. Also, in Spain, when a girl meets another girl or boy for the first time, you kiss, on the check, boys just shake hands, so when Irene was introducing me to her friends, I wasn't ready for the first kiss, and well, it kept on happening , so, after the first few, you think, ohh okay, they just say this to say hi, and you start kissing check back, so if you ever go to Spain, don't worry, that is normal, it's how they say hello.

Tomorrow, I am going north, to a city that I do not know the name of, but I will know by tomorrow!

OHH! I forgot to mention, on my second plane, there was this group of Italian's, that where either drunk, or very flirtations. This is the conversation.

"Hello, what is your name?"

"Sydney…"

"Hello Sydney, I am _, you see my friend, you like him?"

"He seems nice…"

"Yes, yes, you and him should go out."

"Ohh, no…no…no..."

"Yes, you are eighteen, yes?"

"NO, I am only sixteen."

"Ohh, it doesn't matter."

So yeah, that was our converstion…Itailns….


	6. Chapter 6

March 11th

Long-time no talk! Sorry, I have been very busy! (If you believed that, you are gullible). I have done, like shit-all since we last talked, and that is putting it nicely. I have latterly, just gone to school, eat, and sleep. Anyway, that city!

Oviedo is a mining city, or that's how it started out as. I actually went into a mine, sadly, we were not allowed to take pictures inside. We had to walk up a flight of stairs, and then go down an elevator, fifty feet below ground level! The elevator made some pretty "awesome" noises that made one think it was going to break down while you are in it. Once in the mine, we had to wear hard-hats, (that hundreds of people have most likely worn before us!) then walk down the path way. It was really funny actually, because the tour guide spoke Spanish, and us Canadian's, we don't understand a lot of Spanish, so our partners were trying to translate for us and this bat-shit crazy woman kept shushing them! Like sorry lady that we aren't fluent Spanish and can understand that guy! On this tour, we had to walk up these cellar steps (thin, narrow, you are gonna die if you fall stairs), that have beams over your head, on the walls, and every so often on a stair. So you are walking up these stairs, trying not to die, and when you step over one beam, you fit you head on the over top of you, and I found that out the hard way...there is always a reason to hard-hats. After the stairs from hell, we could either take normal stairs down, or use this ramp, that you had to crutch down, and try not to hit your head, can you guess which one I took? On this ramp, thanks to my no grip on my shoes, it felt just like skiing taken to a whole new level! It was so much fun! At the end of the ramp, you have to like jump off (there is a ladder for those cowards).

Oviedo also has this huge ass Cathedral, which yet again, no photos can be taken inside. But its one tower has fallen down twice, once by a storm, the other time by war. The first time it was rebuilt, it was Romano (Roman), the second time it was gótico (gothic). But inside, there was this massive golden shine like thing that told the story of Christ in pictures, because people back then could not read. And to be honest, I didn't understand the tour guide, so, that is all I know.

At my school, I had to rearrange my timetable, and guess what is mostly filling in my time…ENGLISH classes! I swear, 'rabbit' put us Canadians in the most English classes as she possible could. Reason why, English is our first language, she wants students who are learning it to hear it from us. Want to know the sad part, I have to go back and change everything, because apparently there still could be places for English in our time table. But that is alright, because they are taking time to work with us on our Spanish, so I will gladly sit threw another English class.

Today we had lamb, which I have had before in Haiti and it not that bad. Today however…it was bad, so, so very bad. Like I can deal with you eating boiled octopus, with the suction cups still on them, but eating a head of a lamb, that is just nasty. I am laughing at the people who think I am joking about this, because when I say head of lamb, I mean it. The skull was on the pan, with teeth, the brain, the eye balls and everything. I am not gonna lie, I wanted to become a vegetarian after seeing that…

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

April 5th,

Alright, what have I done…think, think, think…

I went to a vineyard, and my oh my, I love my wine. The Vineyard is about ten minutes from my city, so it was a nice drive. I ignored the tour, because it was in Spanish, she I couldn't really understand what was going on. But at the end, I got a free glass of white wine, my personal favorite of the wine family. So I was very happy. After that, we went down the road, to a little village, with an amazing church...or was it cathedral, I don't know, but it was amazing. Funny part is, we walked in after the service. And I start taking pictures. After that, we went back to the vineyard for a meal, and another glass of wine, unfortunately it was red, so I was gaging a little every time I drank from it. After our mean, we went a castle that is shaped like a boat…I got my host mother freaking out, cause I was walking on the castle wall…which is on a mountain, on the side that had a cliff face…I didn't see why she was freaking out, I just wanted a picture.

A few weeks later, we went to another city that again, I don't know the name of, but be went to a museum, which was awesome. Then we went to this place that has miniatures of all these castles and monuments, and it was just amazing! I went in two castles, I scaled walls, and I was like Dustan form the Prince of Persia! It was that awesome! We also went to a play and all the other Canadians, myself included, we just listed to our I-pods. We didn't understand what he was saying. The only thing I got from it was, the guy loves this girl, and this girl is to be married to this other guy, and the other guy want to kill that guy, and they try like three time, eventually the guy dies, and the girl marries the other guy.

Last week, there was only nine people in my class, because everyone went on a class trip to Berlin! So, we skipped almost every class except Bio, which is the one class I wished me missed. Because every morning, we would all meet up, then go to the market, and pick up either fish, cow heart, or cow brains. That if gross as hell, because I saw tongue, pig balls, a lam head and all skinned, and a bunch of baby piglets…an eel. I can honestly say I can't wait to get home with normal food…It was just nasty as fuck.

Semana Santa started! It is like a huge Easter celebration. The Catholic Church dress up in these robes, the remind me a lot like the KKK, but it's not! They just look like it. But anyways, the parade around huge wooden diagrams of scene's from the bible, and they hang palm leaves in there window's, and there is music, it is amazing! I love it!

I bought a lot of stuff here, but the one thing I am so proud about is my new purse, it looks like an old tape player from the 80's, and those of you who know me, know that I was born in the wrong generation, and that I live in the 80's, so this is like a dream come true! I also bought a shirt, that has a historical meaning to it, because what it says on it, is what a Spanish King said to government official. It says por gue no te callas, I dare you to translate that!

I also downloaded my Sirius radio for my I-pod, SO I am happy as fuck!

There, I up-dated happy now? (you know who you are -_-)


	8. Chapter 8

April 16th

***Chapter contains a shit load od swears, and is not really about my travels, it's just two Canadians ranting about Spain…that's about it, feel free to skip this one if you want.***

**Food-**

My lord, you know it's bad when you don't know if you ate either worms or whale sperm. I hate fish, I hate rice, and I hate fucking pig! I need beef, a steak would be nice, but no, you give me pig. I don't even eat bacon in Canada, so what makes you think I am going to eat this uncooked, nasty looking pig fat? I have eaten everything without complaining thus far, but I can only take so much. I am losing a bunch of weight, I am looking sickly pale, when are you going to take the hint that I need my beef? Or a potato? Anything. When I say, "no mas" it means no mas, I don't want to eat that crap! Honestly, I am not starving myself, I am not skin and bones, so stop trying to force food down my throat! And I swear, if I go another market, and see another piglet, skull, balls, the face of a pig, or a fucking eel, I am going to flip shit. I would rather not know what I am eating, it is safer that way. No question asked, and if it has a weird texture, cut really small and swallow and chase it down with water. Chickpea's…who the fuck willingly eats those shit balls? I can't…I gag, not even joking; I can't sallow those damn thing things. I have to gargle water in my mouth after ever bit to get that wretched taste out of my mouth. Fish…I don't eat it, hell, the most fish I eat either comes from a damn box or can! So yeah, I hate it, the taste, the smell, everything about it, I hate. Squid, octopus, clams, oysters, what ever happened to a good old cow? When I get home to Canada, you can bet your ass I am going to eating Steak, ribs, roasts, hamburgers….everything that is in my freezer is going to be gone in a week, and I have a whole cow in my freezer. Not even joking here.

**Milk-**

Milk, I am sorry, but you belong in the fridge for maybe to week's tops. Not in a pantry, not bought in a six pack off the self in the store. No. you need to refrigerate at all times, or still in the fucking cow that you came from! I honestly can't drink milk here because of the fact that it is kept in the PANTRY! It's so wrong, and nasty, and it can't be good for you. The only put the milk in the fridge because the carton is open.

**Fucking Carmen (Rabbit)**

Carmen. Yes, I am here to learn Spanish, yes; I am here to get a better understanding. No, I don't have perfect grammar, no I don't know when to use every tense there is, no I don't know every word there is in the Spanish vocabulary. I am sorry if I am asking questions, I am sorry if I don't say words right, I am sorry I don't have a perfect accent. I don't know if you know this, but what you are teaching us is utter crap; no one talks like that, sorry to break it to you. I trust the other teachers, other students, even random strangers to teach me Spanish more then you. And you can bet you won't be seeing me in class tomorrow, because I will be in the library, you know, how I told you today that's where I wanted to be instead of you're stupid class. And while I am in the library, I will be working on my Spanish homework, that I am nowhere near finished. You know what, I will only go to conversation no, No more English with you, because I have better things to do...like SPANISH! I know it's a hard concept for you to understand, but when I signed up for this exchange, I did it to learn Spanish. If I wanted to learn English, I would have stayed at home, and maybe paid attention in that class. So, today was the last English class you will ever see me in. Because, I asked you if I could work in the library because I had important homework I need to get done, and you snapped at me, telling me to go to English. And you kick me out because I am not participating in your class? No, that is a load of crap and you know it! You were going over school work, so we had nothing to do, so yeah, we talked! We weren't disturbing people tell you yelled at us, and sent us to the LIBRARY! So yeah, never going to your classes again. And this isn't even the beginning of your rant from me bitch. I hate how when we are sitting with you in that class room, trying to understand what the fuck you are saying, I hate how you don't understand us, but don't get me wrong, I love it when we can yell at you. You frustrate us to no end, and you confuse us, and you are just a pain in the ass. I am really not sorry we aren't like the other Canadian's from other years, I am not sorry we aren't your little buddies. So…Fuck you. I hate you, and I would not feel bad if you got hit by a bus.

**Other Canadian's rant about her host dad.**

**Host Dad**

fuck I hate you  
>I hate your fucking face<br>the shape of your head  
>your fucking grey hair<br>you're a guy...and you wear a purse what the fuck is that?  
>your voice makes me wish I was deaf<br>your rules are fucking bunk  
>you need to pull the fucking stick out of your ass and leave me alone<br>this isn't my home and your far from being my parents so fucking stop trying  
>don't ever again fucking tell me what to do<br>if you think I enjoy living in your fucking prison you've got another thing coming  
>if it wouldn't get me sent home id tell you to go fuck yourself and do what I want (oh wait I already did that)<br>I can't wait to leave this place  
>you fucking ruined my trip I hope you feel fucking accomplished<br>I swear if you fucking don't stop annoying the fucking shit out of me I'm going to flip fucking shit on you  
>don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't look at me, don't say my name and don't fucking look at me<br>you need to get the fuck out of my business  
>props to you for making me fucking hate my once in a life time chance of coming to Spain<br>fuck whenever I think of you it makes me wanna puke  
>I hate everything about you - personal and physical don't worry<br>I feel so fucking bad for your parents ... what a disappointment you must've been  
>if you think I have any type of respect or gratitude towards you ha your fucking kidding yourself<br>your billshit makes me wish I spoke Spanish just so I could fucking bitch you out and your pea sized brain would understand  
>fuck you motherfucker<br>fuck you and your bitchin  
>god I hate you<br>if you're thinking you're getting "2kisses" let a alone a fucking hug when I finally get to leave your fucking ass behind that another joke  
>I wouldn't let you touch me with a pole! so if you think I'm going to willingly do that hahahah<br>fuck that  
>when you're mad and blabbing your fucking mouth like you do I hope you know I feel so happy and I smile the fucking hugest smile possible because I pissed you off<br>fuck I hate you (did I say that yet?) here's another time for luck  
>I fucking HATE you<br>more than anyone and I have a fucking long list proud?  
>I hope you live a fucking miserable life<br>I hope your kids disown you like I'd like to  
>I hope your fucking wife wakes up and divorces your annoying (and ugly) fucking ass<br>I hope your family stops communicating with you and I hope you spend the rest of your fucking birthdays alone because even a cat wouldn't want you  
>I fucking hate when you try to speak English you don't know my language so fucking give it up<br>when you laugh I want to punch you out...actually I feel that way all the time  
>you think I'm your "responsibility" your just in my fucking way<br>I won't be like you - ever  
>so stop trying to influence me<br>your always fucking wrong and I'm always right understand that now and get over it  
>your fucking plants annoy me almost as much as you do<br>I feel bad that they are illiterate and cant fucking tell you how much they fucking hate you too  
>if there was a pool nearby I think id drown myself<br>because of you I just want to scream my fucking lungs out  
>my one and only wish right now is to eat a pound of garlic and then blow my nasty fucking breath on your face<br>hire someone to take a shit in your mouth and put dirty fucking used tampons in your bed  
>poke your fucking eyes out and staple your fingers and toes together<br>have a fucking fat hairy greasy man rape you and then throw you in the garbage where you belong  
>fuck the past with you<br>fuck the present  
>and fuck the fucking future<br>enjoy me while you fucking can bitch  
>FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!<br>p.s FUCK OFF!  
>Thanks fucker<br>xoxox

**Back to me.**

**Plan's-**

How fucking hard is it to make a fucking plan? Honestly, we all talk; we all meet up at one place, bam, done. Not, let's go get her here, him there, and then we will all go back here. That makes no fucking sense; you are just wasting your fucking time! FUCK, I really don't want to walk around the entire city if we all could have meted up at Plaza Mayor or something! My god, is it that hard to fucking call each other?

**So…that's it for rant…for now…there most likely will be more…**


End file.
